narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiroku
Background Personality Like many Jōmae nin, she has learned to conceal the most obvious emotions, such as anger, sadness, and fear. She often scolds other who show these emotions, as she says it will let the opponent know that they have you backed into a corner. She very rarely does anything to try to distinguish herself, as she says its a force of habit from the years when she was a spy, as being inconspicuous was the one thing they taught constantly to any level of shinobi from her home village. However, she is not afraid to make the unpopular decision, as she says that she had too much experience doing just that when she was sent on mission of espionage and information gathering, as well as assassination missions. Because of her experience, she is also well versed at being able to turn her emotions off, so they won't get in the way of her doing her job. However, she is an extremely confident person, in part because she had to stave off multiple assassination attempts by her own village because of the wealth of knowledge she possesses. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation A relatively skilled user of three different nature types, she easily became one of the most powerful shinobi in Jōmae's history. Her skill with the Fire Release is immense, as she has shown the ability to create and manipulate large quantities of fire with relative ease. Her prowess with fire is such that many ask her if she is a Uchiha member, though she vehemently denies any such ideas. Next, she is a skilled user of the Earth Release, being able to develop several attacks that can swallow opponents whole as well as effectively block opponents attacks. Her skill with the Earth Release is good enough to warrant the respect of Iwa-nin, who she learned some her techniques from as part of an agreement between the two villages, after Jōmae gained sensitive info on Iwa. Lastly, she is a user of the Water Release, having learned as a child in her home village of Jōmae when she was sent on a mission to gather information from the villages of Ame and Kiri, both known for having several water release users. After discovering her kekkei genkai at the age of 9, she was charged with the responsibility of "clean up duty" as Jōmae-nin. She soon became proficient at several types of Lava attacks, including magma and globs, and set about creating several assassination type techniques from her Lava Release prowess. The end result was a jutsu that allowed her to successfully introvert the chakra flow of the Lava Armour and project it on another person. She also displayed prowess in how she utilizes her Lava Release, as she is applies shape transformation to her techniques in order to increase their versatility and usefulness. Genjutsu One of her admitted weaker abilities, Kiroku is able to utilize it well enough to trap several jonin with one her techniques with relative ease. She is also able to dispel genjutsu, particularly when she or one of her comrades is trapped within one. However, most of her genjutsu skills come in the knowledge department, as she holds extensive knowledge on the types of genjutsu, their effectiveness, and what the drawbacks are. She also possesses some knowledge on the Kurama Clan's kekkei genkai and the Sharingan, two kekkei genkai's notorious for their genjutsu abilities. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality